


Inside Shadows.

by FNAPKayla32



Series: Inside Shadow. [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: Dans un monde aussi grand qu'Equestria, il y a de tout : des poneys, des poneys chauves-souris, des vampires, des changelings, un draconequus et d'autres races encore inconnues.Dans tout ça, Emoshy, la petite pégase schizophrène, essaye de trouver sa place...Passé, futur, réalité, rêve, vérité, mensonge ? Elle ne sait plus, mais elle sait qu'elle se battra pour une fin heureuse.NB : Cette histoire est la suite de The Moon's rise.





	1. Une vie comme les autres...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Inside Shadows. (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998613) by [FNAPKayla32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32)



Emoshy, la pégase jaune à la crinière bleu clair et aux yeux bleu turquoise, marcha quelque minutes et se retourna; elle était encore là... Shining Dream l'avait suivie toute la journée pour voir si tout allait bien.

Shining Dream était une licorne bleue un peu timide, à la crinière argentée et aux yeux rose magenta. Elle adorait la lecture et le thé aux fleurs. La licorne ne sortait jamais sans sa selle violette et jaune avec un "SD" brodé dessus. Elle était la colocataire de sa meilleure amie, Pinkie 'Bot.

Emoshy réfléchit, elle n'avait rien fait qui put faire croire qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Hier tout était normal, elle s'était levée tôt, était allée chez Dream et 'Bot où toutes les ponettes l'attendaient et elles avaient passé toute la journée ensemble à parler et à s'amuser, comme elles le faisaient pour presque tous les jours de vacances.

Le soir quand le soleil se couchait, elle refusait poliment quand elles lui proposaient de rester un peu plus et rentrait "chez elle". Elle finissait la journée à parler avec Reassuring Glow et Crazy Anger puis allait se coucher.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit pour que Shining Dream pense qu'elle n'allait pas bien ?

Il était tard et elle rentrait chez sa cousine Fluttershy, le fait que Dream était encore et toujours derrière elle l'énervait et elle fit attention à rester polie.

**\- Emo', cette licorne est insupportable, fais le lui comprendre ! dit Crazy Anger avec un sourire sadique. Fais juste comme moi.**

\- Dream, je rentre chez moi, tu peux arrêter de me suivre ! Sérieusement, tu n'as pas d'autre chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle agacée imitant les mimiques de Crazy Anger.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'enquiquiner... Mais, es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? questionna Shining Dream, inquiétée par son amie.

**\- Mais elle est tellement ennuyante ! Emo', fais lui comprendre qu'elle doit se taire. dit Purity, agacée.**

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. répondit-elle d'un ton aussi sec que celui de Purity. À demain, n'oublie pas de dire aux autres que c'est chez moi qu'on se voit. dit-elle, calmant son ton et le rendant plus amical comme le faisait si bien Reassuring Glow.

**\- Voilà, comme ça elle ne pense pas que vous vous êtes disputées ou que tu la détestes. dit Glow avec un sourire.**

\- Ok, à demain. dit Dream en se retournant.

**\- Oh mon dieu Emo', ta mèche ne recouvre plus ton oeil, remets la de suite ! s'exclama Purity**.

\- À demain... répondit faiblement Emoshy, remettant en place sa mèche bleu clair devant son oeil gauche comme venait de lui demander Purity.

Dream partit en direction de la maison de sa colocataire.

Emoshy marcha jusqu'à sa maison, soupa avec sa cousine tandis que Paralyzing Concern lui fit part des dangers de la situation puis elle alla au lit.

********************************************************

Le lendemain, Emoshy se leva et se prépara pour recevoir ses amies suivant minutieusement les conseils de Purity.

C'était Pinkie 'Bot et Apple Wolf, qui arrivèrent en premières.

Pinkie 'Bot était une ponette robotique rose, à la crinière rose magenta et aux yeux bleu clair. Elle était assez étrange et semblait toujours tout savoir. Personne ne connaissait son passé et quand on lui demandait, elle répondait qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur le présent.

Apple Wolf était une ponette louve rousse, à la crinière blonde et aux yeux vert fluorescent. Sa mère était Apple Jack et elle ne connaissait pas son père. Elle était aussi brave et téméraire que sa mère.

Emoshy les invita poliment à entrer.

\- Salut Emo', tu vas bien ? demanda 'Bot de son plus grand sourire.

\- Je vais bien, et vous ? demanda la pégase jaune, faisant un tout petit sourire mignon qui fit rire Glow.

**\- Emo' tu es aussi adorable que l'était Fluttershy à ton âge ! dit Glow en rigolant.**

\- On va super bien, A.W et moi on a fait une super soirée pyjama hier ! On a joué toute la nuit et on a à peine dormi, c'était une soirée trop cool. s'exclama la ponette rose en tournant sur elle-même comme un poney surexcité.

\- Ça devait être amusant... dit Emoshy en essayant de sourire malgré le regard ennuyé que lui jetait Purity.

**\- Pourquoi tu es amie avec ces filles Emo' déjà ? demanda Purity, mais elle ne reçut aucun réponse.**

\- Qu'est ce qui devait être amusant ? demanda Stardust, en se posant devant la porte.

Stardust était une pégase rose, à la crinière arc-en-ciel et aux yeux verts. Elle était la ponette de Cloud Artless et de la cheffe de la fabrique d'arc-en-ciel. Elle avait un frère nommé Thunderbolt et un cousin appelé Storm.

\- Hier, Apple Wolf et moi avons fait une soirée pyjama. répéta 'Bot toujours aussi enthousiaste.

\- Nous devrions en faire une toutes ensemble un jour ! proposa Dream, qui arrivait avec Rubis.

\- Bonne idée, pourquoi pas dans trois jours ? demanda Rubis, la licorne blanc crème. Ce sera la pleine lune, le meilleur de ce mois !

Rubis était une licorne née de l'union de Rarity et d'un noble de Canterlot. Elle était de couleur crème, avait la crinière rouge et les yeux émeraudes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Emo' ? demanda 'Bot en explosant d'enthousiasme.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas... dit Emoshy se forçant à sourire pour ne pas décevoir ses amies tandis que Concern paniquait.

**\- On doit se trouver un imprévu, si on y va ce sera un désastre ! s'exclama Concern avec panique.**

\- Ourah, dans trois jours on fera la meilleure soirée pyjama du monde toutes les six ! hurla la ponette robot en faisant tourner sa tête à 360°.

\- Bon, Rubis, Stary et Dream, entrez. proposa Emoshy pour ne pas que ses amies restassent devant la porte.

Et elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Emoshy évita le plus possible la conversation de la soirée pyjama, l'idée que quelqu'un la vît pendant la nuit la terrifiait, elle et "ses amis".

Elles étaient au milieu d'une conversation sur le dernier livre de Casse-cou quand Stardust les coupa.

\- Les filles, Dream a quelque chose à nous dire. dit Stardust avec un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Euh... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. mentit la licorne aux yeux rose magenta en détournant le visage

\- Tu sais, ton petit secret. continua Stardust, montrant à Dream qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se confier à elle.

\- Tu nous caches quelque chose ? demanda Rubis, étonnée.

\- Euh... Non ! C'est quelque chose de personnel entre moi et 'Bot. répondit Dream, tandis que la ponette robot fit "oui" de la tête.

\- Tu dois te confier ? demanda Apple Wolf, attendant avec espoir un "oui".

\- Euh... Je vous en parlerai pendant la soirée pyjama, d'accord ? demanda Dream.

Elle reçu un "oui" dit en choeur par toutes ses amies.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elles continuèrent leur conversation comme si ne rien n'était.

********************************************************

Après un dîner composé de soupe de carottes, de petits pois et de foin, préparé par Fluttershy, elles commencèrent à jouer à des jeux.

Elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Emoshy. C'était une chambre de taille moyenne avec un papier peint bleu nuit décoré d'étoiles fluorescentes. La chambre possédait un bureau, un lit et une petite commode sur laquelle était adossée une guitare noir et violette.

Après avoir jouer à accroche la queue du poney, à monopony et à un jeu de chant, 'Bot eut une autre idée de jeu.

\- Et si on joue à action ou vérité ? demanda 'Bot très enthousiaste.

\- Tant que personne ne me demande ce que Stardust voulait que je dise, ça me va ! répondit Dream en rigolant.

\- Je commence ! Rubis action ou vérité ? demanda la ponette robotique, arrivant à imiter le petit sourire malicieux que faisaient les poneys quand ils ont une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je choisis vérité. répondit Rubis pour éviter toute action irrespectueuse qu'elle risquerait de faire.

\- Aimes-tu un poney ou autre genre que nous connaissons, et si oui, qui ? questionna Pinkie 'Bot avec malice.

\- Euh... Vous me promettez de ne pas vous moquez ? demanda Rubis en rougissant.

\- Promis ! dirent toutes ses amies en chœur.

\- Amethyst... répondit Rubis extrêmement gênée.

\- Amethyst, le dragon né de l'empereur Spike et de l'impératrice Ember ? demanda Star Dust en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie. dit Rubis sèchement, voulant s'effondrer de tristesse et étriper Stardust en même temps.

\- Bon, on continue à jouer ? demanda 'Bot pour éviter qu'une tension ne se crée.

\- Bon... Stardust, action ou vérité ? demanda Rubis pour faire sa vengeance.

\- Je vais prendre une action. dit la pégase pour ne pas avoir la même question.

\- Pointe celle d'entre nous que tu apprécies le moins sans lui justifier pourquoi ! ordonna Rubis.

\- Quoi ? Euh... dit Stardust en commençant à regarder autour d'elle.

Et après une bonne minute d'hésitation, elle pointa Dream et dit très rapidement.

\- Pinkie 'Bot, action ou vérité ?

\- Aaaaacccction ! hurla Pinkie tellement fort que les filles crurent qu'elle avait cassé son disque dur.

\- Je veux que tu nous dises le secret d'un poney. dit Stardust sans ton particulier

\- Quoi ? demanda la ponette robotique, surprise.

\- Je veux que tu nous dises le secret d'un poney, c'est simple, non ? Tu n'es pas obligée de nous dire qui c'est. dit tout simplement la pégase rose.

Pinkie 'Bot réfléchit, de quel poney devait elle trahir à moitié son secret ?

\- Euh... Un jour, quand elle était petite, une ponette dérangée a mis sa propre maison en feu. dit la ponette avec un ton étrange.

Toutes ses amies la regardèrent avec des gros yeux pendant un peu moins d'une minute, puis recommencèrent le jeu.

\- Dream, action ou vérité ? demanda Pinkie 'Bot.

\- Euh... Vérité ? dit la licorne, s'attendant au pire.

\- Nous as-tu déjà menti sur quelque chose de très grand et pas personnel ? demanda son amie robotique en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Pinkie 'Bot ! s'exclama la licorne très fâchée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demander ce que Stary voulais que tu nous dises, réponds à ma question. dit 'Bot avec malice.

\- Euh... Peut-être, en quelque sorte... Euh... Emo', action ou vérité ? demanda Dream très gênée.

\- Vérité ? répondit Emoshy.

\- Pourquoi rentres-tu toujours pendant le coucher du soleil ? demanda son amie avec incompréhension.

\- Euh... C'est très personnel... dit la pégase jaune en regardant ses sabots et en attendant que Quick Fib lui dise quel mensonge raconter.

**\- Emo', cette fois nous allons faire simple : dit juste que c'est personnel et que tu ne veux pas en parler. conseilla Quick Fib.**

Pinkie 'Bot commença à chuchoter autres filles sa version de ce que disait Emoshy.

\- Ce n'est pas si personnel que ça. chuchota-t-elle sans ton particulier.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose. poursuivit la pégase, suppliant du regard que 'Bot arrêtât ses commentaires.

\- C'est un très grand secret. dit la ponette robotique sans chuchoter cette fois.

Heureusement, Fluttershy arriva pour stopper la conversation.

\- Les ponettes, le soleil est entrain de se coucher, il est temps que vous rentrez. dit Fluttershy de son habituel ton doux.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas rester encore un peu ? demanda Dream, qui voulait comprendre "le mystère d'Emoshy".

\- Non, car il me semble que vous avez toutes quelque chose de prévu pour demain, je me trompe ? demanda Fluttershy.

Fluttershy avait raison, toutes les amies de sa cousine avaient quelque chose de prévu.

Stardust devait aller au travail de sa mère comme tous les vendredis.

Pinkie 'Bot et Shining Dream devaient faire "un truc personnel".

Et Rubis devait aider sa mère à faire ses tenus pour la rentrée.

Une fois ses amies parties, Emoshy alla se coucher mais finit par s'endormir très tard car elle parlait avec "ses amis".


	2. Le décompte.

Le lendemain, Emoshy devait aller à Everfree pour chercher des fruits pour elle et Fluttershy.

**\- Pourquoi doit-on aller là-bas Emo' ? demanda cette ronchonne de Purity.**

\- Fluttershy m'a demandé de chercher des fruits de la forêt Everfree. répondit la pégase jaune.

**\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'être serviable ! s'exclamèrent Purity et Crazy Anger.**

Une fois les fruits avec elle, Emoshy décida de rentrer par la voie des airs. Et en passant près de Cloudsdale, elle entendit une étrange conversation...

\- Sérieusement Stardust ? Tu ne sais rien faire correctement ! s'exclama enragée la mère de Stardust.

\- Je suis désolée mère, cela ne se reproduira plus... dit Stardust en baissant la tête.

\- Il y a intérêt que ce soit le cas; quand tu seras grande c'est à toi que reviendra mon poste, ni à Thunderbolt ni à Storm. Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités en sabot sinon, Equestria ne survivra pas. gronda la pégase avant de partir, suivie par sa ponette.

Ne voulant pas être prise pour une épieuse, Emoshy rentra vite chez elle.

******************************************************************************************************

Une fois chez elle, Emoshy alla voir Fluttershy.

\- Fluttershy, la prochaine fois va chercher toi-même ses fruits, Purity et Anger n'aime pas aller à Everfree. demanda la pégase en donnant les fruits à sa cousine.

\- Euh... D'accord j'essaierai d'y penser. dit Fluttershy avec un sourire forcé.

Fluttershy connaissait les problèmes mentaux de sa cousine et faisait tout pour qu'elle se sentît bien même si elle avait un peu peur pour l'avenir d'Emoshy.

**\- Il n'est pas naturel son sourire, elle nous cache quelque chose. remarqua Quick Fib.**

Emoshy alla dans sa chambre s'entraîner à la guitare.

Elle jouait toujours les trois mêmes morceaux, elle les connaissait par cœur et s'améliorait de plus en plus.

******************************************************************************************************

En fin de journée, elle se rappela de cette stupide soirée pyjama quand elle en reçut l'invitation.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus décevoir ses amies... Quelle excuse pouvait-elle leur donner ?

Elle alla souper et expliqua ses doutes à Fluttershy. Cette dernière lui dit que le choix était sien et lui dit que la nuit portait conseil.

Emoshy alla donc se coucher et malgré la mauvais humeur de "ses amies", elle s'endormit assez rapidement.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Tout était noir, comme dans un néant. Emoshy ne voyait rien, mais elle commença à entendre une voix au loin._

_\- Tu n'es pas contente de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda une voix que Emoshy n'arrivait pas à identifier. Tout ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es un monstre._

_******************************************************************************************************_

La pégase presque majeure se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait déjà fait des cauchemars, mais jamais aussi courts et étranges. Qui était cette ponette et à qui parlait-elle ?

**\- Tout va bien Emo', tu réfléchis trop. essaya de rassurer Glow. Allons déjeuner.**

Emoshy s'exécuta et ne parla pas de ce drôle de rêve.

Une personne toqua à la porte et Emoshy alla ouvrir.

\- Salut Emo', ça te dit de te promener avec moi ? proposa Pinkie 'Bot avec un sourire que ses boulons avaient de la peine à supporter.

\- Pourquoi pas, je dois me changer les idées. dit Emoshy en fermant la porte avant de suivre son amie.

\- Te changer les idées ? Tu as un problème ? demanda la ponette robotique soudainement inquiétée.

\- Non, non, je suis juste un peu-... commença Emoshy sans savoir comment finir.

\- Tu as peur pour la soirée pyjama de demain. devina 'Bot.

\- Je-... commença la pégase avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, je me chargerai que tout se passe pour le mieux. poursuivit le robot rose avec un sourire sincère. Je connais le problème et je ferai en sorte que personne ne te voit, je te promet.

Ce fut un peu rassurée que Emoshy continua de marcher avec Pinkie 'Bot. Les deux amies continuèrent de parler. Elles marchaient tout autour de Ponyville et saluaient tout poney rencontré en chemin.

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le sujet des cours ne vînt.

\- Emo', tu as déjà réfléchi à ton futur travail ? demanda 'Bot, rappelant ses responsabilités à Emoshy.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre, je dois encore y penser... répondit la pégase.

\- Rappelle-toi, tu as 18 ans dans quelques mois, tu vas finir tes études cette année et bientôt devenir une jument, tu dois penser à ton avenir. lui rappela la ponette robotique sur un ton maternel.

Emoshy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire une fois jument, elle voulait bien faire comme sa cousine ou alors devenir musicienne mais n'était sûre de rien.

\- Et toi 'Bot, tu as un projet ? demanda Emoshy, assez curieuse.

\- J'aimerai bien devenir célèbre pour les pâtisseries que ma grande soeur m'a apprises étant pouliche. dit 'Bot avec un sourire.

Pinkie 'Bot parlait parfois vaguement de sa sœur mais ne rentrait jamais dans les détails. Tout ce que ses amies savait, c'était qu'elle avait une grande sœur et qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis très longtemps.

\- Hey Emo', tu as parlé de la soirée pyjama à Fluttershy, n'est ce pas ? demanda 'Bot avec un sourcil levé, méfiante.

\- Oui, elle a dit que si je voulais y aller, ça ne la dérangeait pas. répondit Emoshy avec un sourire timide.

Les deux ponettes arrivèrent à leur point de départ, la maison de Fluttershy.

\- Bon, je te laisse. A demain 18 heures chez moi. Dream et moi allons tout préparer ! s'exclama 'Bot avant de partir.

La suite de la journée se passa normalement pour Emoshy et, le soir venu, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Emoshy se trouvait dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Une faible lumière lui permettait de voir un peu mieux autour d'elle même si elle n'avait pas la capacité de bouger._

_Il y avait beaucoup de chauves-souris au plafond, le sol lui semblait de pierre et les murs aussi._

_La voix retentit à nouveau._

_\- Tu n'es pas contente de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda la voix avec un ton enragé. Tout ça ne t'intéresses pas, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es un monstre._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Emoshy se réveilla en sursaut à nouveaux, elle avait fait le même rêve mauvais mais en plus précis... Cela n'était pas normal, mais pas assez bizarre pour aller inquiéter Fluttershy à cause d'un cauchemar débile.

Elle passa une journée normale mais stressait de plus en plus tandis que les heures passaient.

Elle était deux fois plus anxieuse que pendant tout ses anciens tests de fin d'année, quand elle lut 17 heures 47 sur l'horloge.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à être angoissée, elle avait préparé son sac de couchage et ses affaires personnelles depuis qu'elle avait déjeuné pour être sûre de ne rien oublier et l'a vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à cette soirée pyjama sans que le stress ne revint. Et difficile de ne pas y penser quand des poneys autour de vous ne faisaient que des commentaires sur ça.

**\- Ça va être un désastre, on va tout gâcher et Emo' n'aura plus d'ami ! s'exclama Concern aussi anxieux qu'Emo'.**

**\- Sérieusement, tu peux arrêter d'analyser la situation si c'est pour paniquer tout le temps. s'énerva Anger. Si Emo' ne veut pas aller, elle n'ira pas, peu importe ces imbéciles qu'elle appelle "amies".**

**\- Stop ! Je vous rappelle qu'Emo nous entend. Vous croyez que ça lui fait plaisir de nous voir nous disputer pour des bêtises ? demanda Glow d'un ton doux mais néanmoins autoritaire.**

La dispute s'arrêta, mais Emoshy vit que Anger était en colère. Elle se souvint de comment Crazy Anger était entrée dans sa vie.

La pégase jaune était encore jeune et avait vécu beaucoup de tristesse en silence. Et puis Crazy Anger était apparue, elle lui avait appris à extérioriser et jugeait les choix d'Emoshy.

Quand elle emménagea chez sa cousine, c'était Glow qui était venue la soutenir et lui apporter cette image de mère qui veillait sur elle.

Purity était venue quand Emoshy ne savait pas comment se faire des amis car elle avait peur de ne pas se faire accepter. Depuis elle la conseillait et elle aussi jugeait les choix d'Emoshy.

Fib et Concern était apparus quand Emoshy ne faisait plus la distinction du mensonge et de la vérité ainsi que de la réalité et des hallucinations. Ils la rendaient plus stable et depuis elle n'avait que très rarement des délires qui causait des problèmes.

Tandis qu'elle se remémorait ses vieux souvenirs, Emoshy regarda l'horloge d'un air distrait, puis une seconde fois très attentivement. Il était 17 heure 57, elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées pendant 10 minutes.

Elle partit immédiatement avec ses affaires pour ne pas arriver en retard.

******************************************************************************************************

Elle arriva au galop et se fit accueillir chaleureusement par Pinkie 'Bot et Shining Dream. Toutes les autres étaient déjà arrivées.

\- Alors, vous préférez qu'on mange d'abord ou qu'on commence par les jeux ? demanda 'Bot.

Il y eut une préférence pour s'amuser d'abord tout en mangeant quelques carottes si elles avaient un petit creux.

Emoshy aimait bien la maison de 'Bot et de Dream, elle était bien décorée et montrait bien la personnalité des deux ponettes.

La chambre de 'Bot était couleur arc-en-ciel. Il y avait des stickers de pâtisserie poneytiser partout sur les murs. Il y avait sur son bureau trois journaux intimes rose, deux sûrement pleins et celui qu'elle utilisait maintenant. Il y avait aussi un coffre à jouets plein de vieilles peluches. Et surtout, il y avait beaucoup d'objets qui trainaient.

La chambre de Dream était beaucoup plus ordonnée et semblait toujours impeccable. Les murs était roses et le sol était, comme pour la chambre de 'Bot, en parquet. Elle avait sur son lit un hibou rose en peluche qu'elle avait appelé Sakura. Il y avait adossé au mur une guitare rose et argentée. Sur son bureau, il y avait une dizaine de livres de type divers. C'est dans cette chambre que les ponettes commencèrent leur soirée pyjama.


	3. La soirée pyjama.

Les ponettes commencèrent par tout simplement mettre de la musique et de danser. Elles en mettaient chaque une l'une après l'autre. Elles firent cela pendant une bonne demi-heure et s'amusèrent beaucoup.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ce qui inquiéta Emoshy.

\- Les amies, allez chercher vos affaires, nous allons répartir les chambres. dit Pinkie 'Bot en poussant presque les autres ponettes hors de la chambre.

Emoshy et ses amies allèrent chercher leurs sacs accompagnées par Dream.

Quand elles revinrent, 'Bot avait fermé les rideaux et leur dit où elles dormiraient.

Rubis et Apple Wolf resteraient dans la chambre de Shining Dream tandis que Stardust et Emoshy iriont dans la chambre de Pinkie 'Bot.

Après avoir mis leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, elles se retrouvèrent toutes à la cuisine pour grignoter ce que Dream et 'Bot avait acheté pour elles.

La cuisine n'était pas très grande, mais les ponettes ne s'y trouvaient pas à l'étroit. Les murs étaient vert pastel et le sol était fait de carrelage en pierre noire. Il y avait, dans un coin de la pièce, une armoire à verres remplie de tasses blanches et rouges, de sous-tasses assorties et de verres multicolores ; et au dessus de cette armoire, il y avait une horloge noire. Sur la table en bois centrale, il y avait des chips au paprika, de la pizza au fromage et quelques paquets de sucreries en tout genre.

Tout en mangeant une part de pizza au fromage, Emoshy se rendit compte que "ses amis" ne parlaient pas et faisaient comme s'ils étaient pas là. Cela la rassura car elle savait qu'elle ne se disputerait pas avec eux devant ses amies mais elle avait également peur de délirer face à ses hallucinations sans leur aide.

\- Tout va bien Emoshy ? demanda Rubis, essayant de la faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Uh... Euh... Oui. dit Emoshy sans totalement savoir avec laquelle de ses amies elle parlait.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Emo' ? questionna Apple Wolf au côté de Rubis, toutes les deux inquiètes.

\- Uh... dit la pégase retrouvant un peu mieux le sens de la réalité. N-non, je vais bien...

Emoshy essaya de se ressaisir : elle était avec ses amies et tout allait bien, elle ne devait pas avoir peur sans raison.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Hey les ponettes, il me semble que nous avons assez mangé, allons donc à nouveau dans la chambre pour s'amuser. proposa Dream avec un sourire.

Toutes les ponettes acquiescèrent et elles se mirent d'accord pour discuter de rumeurs.

\- Vous ne saurez jamais ce dont j'ai entendu parler ! Apparemment, il y a eu le mariage de deux juments dans l'ancien village de la première élève de la princesse Twilight. s'exclama Rubis, surprenant toutes ses amies par cette nouvelle.

\- Equestria accepte ce genre de mariage ? demanda Stardust, freinant l'étonnement.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? dit 'Bot en lui faisant un clin d'œil assez discret.

Emoshy essayait de participer aux conversations de ses amies, mais la nuit qui avançait la stressait trop pour bien distinguer les mots de ses amies. Et si ses amies n'avaient pas entamé ce sujet, elle serait sûrement encore dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable en survolant Everfree, il y a quelques semaines, vous allez halluciner ! s'exclama Stardust pour avoir l'attention de toutes ses amies.

Contrairement à ses amies, Emoshy n'écoutait qu'à moitié, mais elle commença rapidement à s'intéresser à la conversation.

\- J'ai entendu des vampires parler de leur certaine princesse disparue qu'ils devaient retrouver. dit la pégase rose pour voir l'effet que ça ferait. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

\- La reine Nightmare Moon à eu une ponette ?! s'exclamèrent toutes les ponettes en cœur, ce qui ramena Emoshy à la réalité.

Emoshy n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation car toutes ses amies faisaient leur petit commentaire désagréable, mais avec comme centre de conversation une hypothétique ponette de la méchante la plus détestée d'Equestria, la discussion risquait d'être fort tendancieuse.

\- Oh mon dieu, avec une mère aussi méchante, moche et stupide que la reine des vampires, même avec beaucoup d'effort elle serait aussi bouchée que Nightmare Moon. dit Rubis en gloussant.

\- Je pense que tu ne dois même pas connaître la définition de subjectif. souffla Emoshy en chuchotant à elle même ce qu'elle rêvait de dire à son amie licorne blanche, croissant les sabots.

\- Seulement bouchée ? Tu oublies pitoyable et mesquine, comme tous ces vampires attardés ! s'exclama Apple Wolf avant que toute les ponettes de la salle, excepté Emoshy et Pinkie 'Bot, se mirent à rire.

Emoshy regarda ses amies, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à quel point cette conversation l'agaçait.

\- Il y a un problème Emo' ? Tu ne trou ** _ve pas ça drôle ? demanda Apple Wolf, faisant peu à peu place à une hallucination de la personne qui lui avait dit ces mots autrefois._**

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas agir comme ça et trouver amusant alors que c'est très méchant et odieux.

_**\- Ma pauvre petite, tu es encore jeune et naïve, tu comprendras quand tu quand tu seras plus grande. dit l'hallucination sans montrer la moindre émotion.** _

\- Non, je refuse ! s'exclama Emoshy se retenant d'exploser de rage.

_**\- Tu verras, pour vivre dans ce monde, c'est-... commença l'hallucination avant que "les amis" d'Emoshy ne l'aide à se débarrasser de ce souvenir.** _

**\- Emo', elle n'est pas physique, c'est dans ta tête. Tu dois te calmer, retourne à réalité. dit Purity, essayant de rassurer la pégase jaune.**

Emoshy retrouva ses esprits, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Dream, devant ses amies; ces dernières la regardaient d'un très mauvais oeil, sauf 'Bot, qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Bien Emo', tu ne veux pas te calmer, alors, dans ce cas, je pense que le mieux est que tu restes seule jusqu'à que tu aies fini. dit Dream d'un ton sec, désignant la porte de sa chambre à la pégase jaune.

Emoshy n'essaya même pas de se justifier, elle partit de la chambre d'un pas rageur.

Elle alla dans le petit salon. Il y avait un canapé brun clair avec des jolis coussins roses en forme d'étoile dessus. Il y avait, sur le sol, un tapis noir et blanc et, posée dessus, une table basse en bois. Il y avait quelques tableaux sur les murs, des souvenirs qu'avait reçus Pinkie 'Bot d'un expéditeur inconnu.

Pour passer sa colère, Emoshy tapa plusieurs fois sur les coussins du canapé.

Après s'être bien défoulée, elle enfouit sa tête dans un coussin et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées à chaque fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait avec des personnes dans sa tête en présence de ses amies, mais habituellement, c'était "ses amis" et le seul problème était de trouver une explication à cette conversation qu'elle faisait toute seule. Or, cette fois, c'était une hallucination qui avait causé leur dispute.

\- Pourquoi personne ne peut comprendre ma souffrance. se demanda Emoshy.

**\- Ma pauvre, c'est injuste que cela t'arrive. Elle ne peuvent pas comprendre ta douleur. dit une voix inconnue.**

\- Q-qui es-tu ? demanda Emoshy, ne sachant pas si elle parlait à une hallucination.

**\- Je suis là pour t'aider, comme les autres. répondit la voix. Je me nomme Shadow.**

**\- Si elle n'est pas énervante ou niaise, ça me va ! dit Purity avec un sourire, avec les autre "amis" d'Emoshy qui acquiescèrent.**

**\- Tes sois-disantes amies t'ont blessée, je me trompe ? Alors, pourquoi rester ? demanda Shadow avec incompréhension.**

Emoshy se dirigea vers la chambre de Dream et vit que ses amies avaient mis ses affaires à l'entrée. Elle les prit, mit la cape qu'il y avait dans son sac et sortit de la maison pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle commença à marcher, ses ailes lui faisant mal donc elle ne s'envola pas.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Emoshy, tu ne devais pas être à la soirée pyjama de tes amies ? demanda Fluttershy, surprise de voir sa cousine rentrer.

\- Non, je préfère rester ici. dit la pégase jaune en enlevant sa cape. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans son espace personnel, Emoshy sortit de son sac la portion de "nourriture" qu'elle avait prise pour la soirée pyjama sous conseil de sa cousine et la mangea. Une fois cela fait, elle alla se coucher.

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Emoshy à nouveau se trouvait dans cette pièce plongée dans une faible lumière, elle se rendit compte que, contrairement au deux dernières fois, elle pouvait bouger sa tête de gauche à droite et inversement._

_Le sol et les murs était fissurés et il y avait des ronces._

_La voix retentit pour la troisième fois, une voix qu'elle semblait connaître mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier._

_\- Tu n'es pas contente de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda la voix si en colère, comme si la personne à qui elle parlait avait vraiment fait quelque d'horrible. Tout ça ne t'intéresses pas, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es un monstre._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Quand elle se leva le matin, la pégase jaune eut une idée, mais elle ne savait pas si c'en était une bonne.

**\- Hey, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Shadow tandis qu'Emoshy mangeait sa portion de "nourriture".**

\- Peut-être que je... essaya d'articuler Emoshy. Je pourrais...

**\- Te venger ? fini Shadow, ouvrant ses ailes et commençant à tourner autour de la pégase jaune.**

\- Q-quoi ? demanda Emoshy.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, il faut leur montrer ta colère. dit Anger, soutenant l'idée de Shadow.**

Emoshy n'était pas sûre, sa cousine lui avait toujours dit de pardonner sans penser au passé.

**\- Emo', ça fait trop longtemps que tu endures ça, il est temps d'extérioriser ta haine ! s'exclama Shadow, un rictus mauvais illuminant son visage. Elles verront que tu es une pégase forte qui n'a peur de rien.**

Emoshy finit sa "nourriture" sans quitter Shadow des yeux puis, elle lui sourit, plus elle y pensait, plus cette idée lui plaisait. La seule chose qu'il fallait encore savoir, c'était comment.

**\- Et j'ai l'idée idéal, fais moi confiance. dit Shadow avec le même sourire, sourire qu'Emoshy imita à la perfection.**


	4. La première journée.

Emoshy sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers la ville. En chemin, elle tomba sur ses amies.

\- Emo', on était justement en train d'aller chez toi... commença Rubis, s'en voulant pour ses paroles passées.

\- On voulait s'excuser pour hier soir. On s'est toutes emportées. poursuivit Dream, d'un ton montrant qu'elle était vraiment désolée.

Emoshy hésita, une vengeance n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Elles avaient vraiment l'air sincère.

**\- Ne les écoute pas Emo', elles essayent de t'amadouer pour de faire oublier ta douleur. Elles sont de bonnes actrices, mais cette fois c'est toi qui va les avoir. dit Shadow en gloussant.**

**\- Je l'apprécie définitivement. chuchota Crazy Anger à l'oreille de la pégase jaune.**

\- Je... Je vous pardonne les filles, ce n'est pas grave. mentit si bien Emoshy que ses amies la crurent.

Elle se sentit mal; elle exagérait sur sa façon d'être, non ? Mais sur le chemin sa nouvelle "amie" lui enumera tout le mal que ces ponettes lui avait fait et le malaise de la pégase s'atténua.

Sous conseil de Shadow, elle accompagna ses amies dans leur balade.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Tu aurais dû rester hier soir, quelques minutes après notre dispute la lune est devenue croissante. dit Dream, toujours fascinée par cette événement.

\- Vraiment, mais comment ? La lune était pleine, non ? demanda Emoshy, incrédule.

\- Nous avons fait des recherches, apparemment c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, mais la cause de ce phénomène reste un mystère. Considère ça comme un événement rare et imprévisible. répondit Dream avec un clin d'oeil.

Elles continuèrent à parler de phénomènes rares tout en marchait quand un étrange poney capé attira leur attention.

Il était quasiment impossible de savoir si c'était une jument ou un étalon mais le museau de ce poney, qui était sa seule partie du corps visible avec ses pattes avant, était d'une forme plus propre aux ponettes.

Elle semblait être rouge très pâle et le reste de son apparence était caché par sa cape blanc crème déformée sur le haut de la tête.

\- Excusez-nous, qui êtes-vous ? demandèrent les ponettes en chœur.

\- Moi ? demanda la ponette, sa voix sombre et vide de sentiments. Je ne suis qu'une vagabonde qui visite la ville.

\- Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des poneys accoutrés de la sorte. dit Dream, pointant la cape de la ponette mystérieuse.

\- Je porte cape pour éviter une personne qui me suit constamment, d'ailleurs je devrais y aller avant qu'il ne me trouve, au revoir. dit la ponette avant de s'en aller.

Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient intriguée, Emoshy et ses amies poursuivirent leur chemin.

\- Je me demande qui elle fuyait, qui peut être assez énervant pour qu'on ne veuille même pas le voir de loin ? demanda Apple Wolf, ne pensant pas avoir de réponse.

\- Hey, ce ne serait pas la ponette d'Apple Jack, la cousine de Fluttershy et leurs amies ? demanda Discord, en apparaissent de nulle part, comme d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu es là cette fois ? Pour "mesurer" notre patience ? demanda Dream, se rappelant très bien de leurs dernières rencontres avec le draconequus.

\- Non, j'ai une question à vous poser de toute urgence ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant apparaître une alarme sur sa tête. Vous n'auriez pas vu une ponette capée qui à la fâcheuse tendance à déguerpir quand on lui pose trop de questions ?

Après une petite hésitation les ponettes lui montrèrent le chemin et il s'en alla.

Les ponettes parlèrent pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes puis rentrèrent chez elle.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Je ne pensais pas que la cousine de Fluttershy était une si bonne actrice. dit Discord, faisant irruption dans la chambre de la pégase jaune.

**\- Ignore ses propos, fait comme s'il se trompait. dit Fib avec un sourire.**

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Discord. mentit Emoshy, avec une voix froide et désintéressée.

Emoshy ne savait pas si elle était convaincante, mais elle s'en fichait, que pouvait-il faire contre elle, ayant sa cousine comme protection ?

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, petite ! s'exclama Discord, en colère contre l'insolence de la pégase. Ta cousine n'aimerait pas savoir que tu agis comme ça. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas-...

\- Discord, laisse Emoshy tranquille ! interrompit Fluttershy, n'ayant entendu que la dernière phrase de la conversation.

\- Fluttershy, ma chère amie, je n'embête pas ta cousine, je lui parlais, c'est tout. dit Discord, faisant apparaître une auréole sur sa tête.

\- Et bien ce ton n'est pas adéquat pour t'adresser à elle. dit Fluttershy, imitant le ton qu'avait utilisé le draconequus sur sa cousine.

Ennuyé, Discord partit et Fluttershy laissa Emoshy seule.

**\- Tu vois Emo', tu as toute les cartes en sabot, je ne t'ai pas menti. dit Shadow avant qu'elle et Emoshy ne se mettent à glousser.**

_******************************************************************************************************_

_Emoshy se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette pièce plongée dans une faible lumière, mais la distance entre elle et d'où provenait la voix avait rétréci._

_Elle était devant elle, de dos et se mouvant lentement vers le loin. C'était une Alicorne, qui semblait de la taille de la princesse Luna. La distance était trop grande pour voir son apparence, mais sa crinière était clairement éthérée. Elle répéta de sa voix inconnue mais si familière._

_\- Tu n'es pas contente de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda la voix si en colère, comme si la personne à qui elle parlait avait vraiment fait quelque chose d'horrible. Tout ça ne t'intéresses pas, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es un monstre._

_******************************************************************************************************_

Emoshy se réveilla, le goût de son déjeuner en plus amer dans la bouche.

\- Emoshy, tu ne devrais pas te réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour aller manger, tu sais ? dit Fluttershy en préparant des crêpes.

\- Je... Je me suis réveillée la nuit ? demanda la pégase, surprise.

Après déjeuner, elle alla voir les autres. Shadow a dit que le meilleur moyen de faire sa vengeance était de faire croire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Hey, fais attention Emoshy. dit Scootaloo, faisant semblant de gronder la pégase jaune.

Scootaloo était, en plus d'être une chercheuse de talent, une policière plutôt douée.

\- Que faites-vous là madame Scootaloo ? demanda Emoshy, ayant cette "mauvaise" habitude de la vouvoyer.

\- Je vais prendre le train pour une investigation à Jumanhattan, normalement rien de très grave. Si tu traînes par ici quand je reviendrai je te ferai un scoop. dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller.

Emoshy marcha jusqu'à chez Apple Jack ou se trouvaient les autres pour fêter le dernier jour avant la fin des vacances.

\- Emo', on se demandait si tu allais venir. Entre, on t'attendait. l'accueillit Apple Wolf avec un grand sourire.

Emoshy fit semblant que tout allait bien à la perfection et ses amies n'y virent que du feu.

Après cette fête, elle rentra chez elle sans signe de Scootaloo mais le sommeil lui venant déjà.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Emoshy, j'ai regardé cette après-midi dans le frigo et il n'y a plus de ton déjeuner, tu peux vite aller en acheter ? demanda Fluttershy en préparant le souper.

\- J'y vais ! s'exclama la pégase, ramassant quelques pièces avant de partir.

Elle alla à la boutique de fleur car Daisy vendait de la "nourriture" aux "personnes de confiance".

\- Encore à court de stock ? demanda Daisy en lui emballant discrètement sa commande. Tu devrais pourtant savoir comment faire pour en avoir toujours.

\- Je sais, mais je refuse d'utiliser cette méthode. expliqua Emoshy, refusant cette façon de faire.

\- Tant pis, en grandissant tu comprendras. dis la pégase rose en lui tendant son achat.

Emoshy paya, rentra et alla souper.

\- Emoshy, j'ai une question. dit Fluttershy en lui servant sa soupe. Tu connais l'autre méthode pour avoir à manger, je me demandai-...

\- Non, je ne ferai jamais ça. lança la pégase jaune sans attendre la fin de la phrase de sa cousine. On peut éviter ce sujet, je n'aime pas avoir à me rappeler de ce vieux dilemme...

Après avoir mangé, Emoshy alla se coucher.

******************************************************************************************************

Le lendemain elle se réveilla, étrangement elle n'avait pas fait de rêve, cela la rassura à moitié et ce fut avec assurance qu'elle trotta jusqu'à la cuisine.

Après le déjeuner, elle retourna dans sa chambre; la rentrée serait le lendemain et elle ne voulait pas tout préparer au dernier moment.

Elle devait : préparer ses affaires d'études, trouver une idée de dîner petit mais consistant pour ne pas manger la nourriture de la cantine et s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas à court d'eau.

Elle en était à la fin de la préparation de sa trousse quand on sonna à la porte.

C'était Dream et 'Bot et elles avaient l'air préoccupées.

\- Emo', tu en as entendu parler ?! demanda la ponette robotique rose à peine la porte ouverte.

\- Euh... Je ne pense pas. Il y a un problème ? demanda Emoshy, sans trop comprendre la situation.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre à Jumanhattan hier soir ! s'exclama 'Bot tout en surchauffant. Viens, Scoot' t'expliquera.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Nous avions une intervention à faire chez Sunshine Petals car elle avait été trouvée inconsciente, nous avons détourné le regard pour regarder autour. Mais quand nous sommes revenus, elle était sur le côté, morte; avec des traces de crocs sur le cou. expliqua Scootaloo, encore dans l'incompréhension.

\- Il y a un de ces affreux vampire qui est venu à Equestria pour commettre un meurtre ?! demandèrent les amies d'Emoshy, bouche-bée.

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous chargerons de l'arrêter. dit la pégase orange d'un ton sérieux avant de partir à tire d'ailes.

Après un silence causé par la peur et la stupéfaction, Apple Wolf entama la conversation.

\- Vous pensez que ce vampire recommencera bientôt ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- On ne peut qu'espérer que non. dit Dream d'un ton mi-rassurant, mi-terrifié.

Elles se séparèrent et Emoshy rentra chez elle. Une fois dans sa maison, la pégase enleva sa peur en n'en parlant avec sa cousine.

Après les émotions passé, elle alla se coucher.

******************************************************************************************************

Cette fois encore elle ne fit aucun cauchemar, ce qui la rassura. Elle se prépara et alla au lycée pour commencer sa dernière année.

Après le speach habituel qui lui parut moins long grâce à sa compagnie, les cours commencèrent pour Emoshy.

Au programme : du français, de l'éducation physique, de la cuisine et après le dîner de l'histoire suivi par des maths.

******************************************************************************************************

Emoshy trouva les cours ennuyeux et fut soulagée de voir que les cours était enfin terminés.

Sur le chemin, elle tomba sur Pinkie 'Bot.

\- Comment t'as trouvé tes cours ? demanda 'Bot avec enthousiasme.

\- Long et particulièrement ennuyant. s'exclama la pégase jaune avec une mine ennuyée. Je ne pensais pas que la dernière année se passait comme ça.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, quand se sera fini ce sera pour de bon. dit cette chanceuse de 'Bot qui elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller pour une raison inconnue. D'ailleurs, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire après ? Parce qu'il faudra le dire dans une semaine.

\- Non, toujours pas. dit Emoshy, la tête baissée, en partant dans la direction de sa maison.


	5. Un vice ardent.

La licorne ne cessait de retourner sa question dans sa tête en faisait les cents pas, pensive, quand une voix la tira de sa réflexion.

\- Enfin, te voilà ! dit Discord, visiblement irrité. La prochaine fois que tu pars sans raison, dis-moi au moins où tu vas.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père pour que je te dise où je vais ! rétorqua la licorne capée.

\- Non, mais je te rappelle, Solar, que tu es quand même sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu ! dit le draconequus faisant apparaître la demande devant elle.

La licorne fit disparaître le papier, elle était la ponette la mieux placée pour connaître cet accord et ne saurait l'oublier. Mais elle ne supportait pas que Discord se mêlât de ses problèmes; c'était de sa faute si elle en était arrivée là, c'était donc uniquement à elle d'arranger la situation, et ce au plus vite.

\- D'ailleurs Discord, tu as senti les ténèbres grandissant dans cette pégase ? demanda Solar en feuilletant un livre.

\- Oui, et bizarrement CETTE pégase. dit Discord, sachant qu'Emoshy est sous la responsabilité de Fluttershy. Tu veux que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil ?

La licorne fit oui de la tête et le draconequus disparut. Solar resta là, avec cette question qui la tourmentait de plus en plus et avec aucun ouvrage pouvant l'aider et n'ayant que son instinct pour la guider.

\- Rrrgh ! Pourquoi quand on vit une vie parfaite on est si naïf ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Pourquoi ça s'est produit malgré l'attaque si prévisible ? Si cela n'était pas arrivé, tout serait bien plus simple !

******************************************************************************************************

Discord revint, fou de rage, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Cette petite, si Fluttershy ne la protégeait pas, je la transformerais en orange ! hurla le draconequus, altérant les murs en feu.

\- Tu sais, faire du feu en s'énervant c'est mon travail. dit Solar en gloussant. Maintenant j'aimerais que mon foyer arrête de brûler.

\- Excusez-moi pour ma disgrâce madame la nymphe, mais je suis le maître du chaos et vous devrez vous habituer aux imprévus ! grogna Discord, remettant les lieux à la normale.

La licorne gloussa à nouveau, certes le draconequus était agaçant et indiscret mais, quand on le connaissait assez, on le trouvait tout à fait bienveillant et convivial. Et elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans, ce qui lui avait laissé le temps de le connaître par cœur.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé, vieux ronchon ? demanda Solar en se retournant vers Discord. Comment a-t-elle été pendant la conversation ?

\- Froide, désintéressée et insolente ! répondit le draconequus en serrant les dents. C'est à se demander comment Fluttershy l'a éduquée.

\- Je me demande si elle a un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'événement magique d'hier... se demanda la licorne à nouveau à voix haute. Ou si elle a un rapport avec **elle**.

\- Nous verrons bien, pour l'instant, toi tu dois dormir. dit Discord d'une voix autoritaire. Et ne me dis pas que c'est trop tôt ou que je ne dois pas te dire ce que tu dois faire.

Solar sourit et s'exécuta. Discord aussi la connaissait pas cœur, et cela était sûrement une raison pour laquelle ils étaient aussi proches ; ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout.

******************************************************************************************************

Le lundi, Solar se fit réveillée par Discord qui lui rappela que c'était la rentrée.

La licorne allait dans un des seuls lycées d'Equestria : le lycée de Canterlot. Il y en avait un autre à l'empire de Cristal mais Solar préférait aller dans celui de sa ville natale.

Elle prit ses affaires, fit promettre à Discord qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises et se dirigea vers sa destination; prête à écouter l'habituel discours ennuyeux.

Mais là bas, elle fut surprise : Emoshy était dans ce lycée, et devant elle. Ce n'est pas le fait que la pégase étudiait dans ce grand lycée qui lui donna cette réaction, elle s'y attendait. Le lycée était assez grand pour qu'on ne vît pas tous les élèves, même en deux ans. Ce qui la surprit, c'était de réussir à la trouver dès le premier jour.

Solar devait néanmoins faire attention, elle ne portait pas sa cape au lycée, la pégase jaune ne devait donc absolument pas savoir qu'elle la connaissait déjà.

Elle stabilisa sa magie qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, avait augmenté le volume de sa crinière de feu et essaya de commencer un conversation.

\- Salut ! lança Solar d'un ton amical. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, comment tu t'appelles ?

La pégase leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle pour savoir si la licorne le demandait à elle.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Emoshy. répondit la pégase jaune avec un sourire. Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Solar Ignis. Sans vouloir paraître trop curieuse, pourquoi tu restes là toute seule ?

\- Pour me préparer psychologiquement au speech de la directrice. dit Emoshy avec un sourire avant qu'elle et Solar se missent à rire.

Elles parlèrent avant, pendant et après le discours et furent surprises de savoir qu'elles étaient dans la même classe en ayant (presque) les mêmes cours ; la seule différence était que les licornes avaient, au lieu de l'éducation physique, des cours sur la magie.

Solar et sa classe avaient donc au programme : de la révision en français, un test de vitesse en éducation physique/puissance en cours de magie, faire des cookies en cuisine et, après le dîner, l'histoire de Canterlot en cours d'histoire suivi par de la géométrie en maths.

La licorne avait fait de son mieux pour suivre les cours avec attention, mais sa question et les faits étranges récents la hantaient et elle avait été parfois rappelée à l'ordre par ses professeurs.

Elle fut soulagée quand les cours se terminèrent, et rentra chez elle.

******************************************************************************************************

Solar continua ses rechercher dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la porte. Elle devait trouver une explication rationnelle au changement de forme de la lune, car Discord avait senti des vibrations magiques par rapport à cet événement.

******************************************************************************************************

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, Solar vit Emoshy accompagnée de quatre des cinq ponettes qui étaient avec elle à Ponyville. La pégase jaune abordait un sourire hypocrite assez bien fait pour ressembler à un sourire timide.

Emoshy vit rapidement que la licorne s'approchait et son sourire devint plus franc.

\- Les filles, c'est elle Solar Ignis, la licorne dont je vous ai parlé. dit Emoshy, prenant non seulement l'attention de ses amies mais aussi celle de Solar ; cette dernière était très surprise par comportement de la pégase.

\- Bonjour...? réussit à dire Solar après le silence qu'avaient créé ces regards semblant la juger.

\- Salut Solar, moi c'est Stardust ! lança une pégase rose arborant une crinière arc-en-ciel, visiblement pleine de confiance en elle.

\- Et moi c'est Apple Wolf. dit ponette louve rousse à la crinière blonde, faisant un grand sourire à la licorne rouge pâle.

\- Enchantée Solar Ignis, je m'appelle Rubis. salua une licorne couleur crème à la crinière rouge d'une façon distinguée.

\- Salutations, je me nomme Dream. dit une licorne bleue à la crinière argentée d'un ton timide mais souriant malgré tout. Et excuse-moi pour la façon dans laquelle je m'exprime.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire tout le monde, Dream comprise.

-Bref, je pense qu'on est toute amies maintenant, non ? demanda Emoshy, ce à quoi toute ses amies répondirent oui.

Solar essaya de cacher sa surprise. Elle n'était pas très sociale, Discord était son seul ami depuis son enfance ; elle ne savait donc pas si on pouvait devenir amis aussi vite.

La cloche sonna, arrêtant sa réflexion. Et toutes les ponettes allèrent dans leur classe.

_********************************************************************************************************** _

Emoshy était satisfaite, elle avait réussi à ce que ses amies vissent Solar comment une amie. C'est très déterminée qu'Emoshy alla en cours, attendant déjà avec impatiemment la pause déjeuner.

**\- Comme ça, tu peux avoir une autre amie sans que ces ponettes ne se rendent compte que tu ne les considèr plus comme telles. dit Shadow à l'oreille d'Emoshy, aussi satisfaite que la pégase jaune.**

Emoshy suivit les cours avec plus d'attention que la journée précédente mais elle était quand même un peu dans la lune, écoutant les conseils de Shadow.

******************************************************************************************************

À la pause déjeuner, Emoshy invita Solar à les rejoindre.

Emoshy remarqua instantanément la gêne de la licorne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangera pas. dit Emoshy avec un sourire aimable. Nous sommes toutes amies, tu te souviens ?

\- Bon, si c'est le cas, pourquoi pas. répondit finalement Solar d'un ton et un sourire mal assurés.

Emoshy et sa nouvelle amie se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, et une fois arrivées là-bas, vers leur table.

Emoshy vit que, comme elle, ses amies avait pris la même nourriture que le jour précédent.

Solar et Emoshy vinrent vers elles et, comme Shadow l'avait prévu, acceptèrent leurs compagnie.

Solar sortit sa nourriture et essaya de rejoindre la conversation. Elle avait un croissant qui semblait être au beurre et au fromage, un sirop possiblement à la framboise et un reste de tablette au chocolat noir fondant.

Emoshy, quant à elle, avait un sandwich au fromage et à la salade avec le petit quelque chose qu'elle avait acheté chez Daisy. Elle avait aussi sa fidèle bouteille d'eau et une part de gâteau.

\- Vous avez peur la nuit, vous, depuis le meurtre de Sunshine Petals ? demanda Apple Wolf, rangeant ce qui restait de son Hayburger pour prendre son chausson au pomme, assez effrayée par cet événement.

\- Si c'était dans une petite ville comme Ponyville, non, mais dans une grande ville comme Jumanhattan... dit Rubis, posant la cuillère qui lui permettait de manger son délicieux petit pouding, aussi terrifiée que toutes les autres ponettes à la table.

\- Espérons simplement que ça ne recommencera pas. lança Dream en arrêtant de manger un de ses deux cupcakes au glaçage bleu nuit probablement fait par Pinkie 'Bot, essayant de rassurer les autres et elle-même.

Il y eut un silence dans lequel fut plongée la fin du repas et qui ne fut arrêté que par la sonnerie. Et elles se dispersèrent pour aller dans leur classe.

******************************************************************************************************

La fin de la journée passa assez tranquillement pour Emoshy, qui mangea tranquillement et alla se coucher. Elle était sûre que, après ce meurtre fait par un vampire, la fin d'année serait calme et sans problèmes.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tort.

******************************************************************************************************

Emoshy se réveilla avec une énorme douleur aux ailes. Elle avait de la chance qu'elle n'avait pas l'éducation physique aujourd'hui, car elle n'était clairement pas capable de voler. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché ses plumes une par une avant de tordre ses ailes et de remettre les plumes par dessus.

Emoshy décida, pour sa sécurité, d'aller à sabots. Et elle trouva Apple Wolf sur le chemin.

\- Toi aussi tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? demanda la ponette louve, visiblement en train de se retenir de paniquer.

\- Euh... Non, il s'est passé quoi ? questionna la pégase jaune, inquiété par la peur d'Apple Wolf.

\- Peachy Pitt est morte ce soir, elle aussi tuée par un vampire ! répondit Apple Wolf, partageant sa peur avec Emoshy.

\- Q-quoi ? Un vampire est venu tuer un poney dans notre ville ? demanda la cousine de Fluttershy, horrifiée. Mais, ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

******************************************************************************************************

Les deux premières périodes furent remplacées par un cours sur les différents meurtriers ayant vécu à Equestria. Et même si savoir qu'ils auraient ce cours était censé rassurer les élèves c'est tout effrayés qu'ils arrivèrent en classe.

**\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Emo', je suis sûr que ce vampire ne nous ferra pas de mal. dit Shadow avec un sourire.**

**\- Elle a raison Emoshy, tu dois te concentrer sur tes cours et pas sur un vampire qui n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de tuer des poneys. ajouta Glow avec un sourire rassurant.**


	6. Plume nocturne.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je sais que les événements récents vous ont perturbés, mais j'aimerai que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. commença la professeur, avec un ton totalement neutre malgré la gravité des événements.

Emoshy se retenait pour ne pas se moquer de sa prof ; évidemment qu'il y avait des choses à craindre, il y avait eu deux mortes en quelques jours et chacune d'elles était dans deux villes différentes au moment de leur meurtre.

Un poney de la classe, qui en plus de partager la pensée d'Emoshy, n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer sans en avoir la permission, tapa du sabot sur sa table.

\- Comment ça "rien à craindre" madame ? demanda le poney terrestre, énervé que les professeurs prissent cela à la légère. Il y a un vampire tueur de poney à Equestria et nous n'avons pas à avoir peur, sérieusement ?!

Le regard sévère de la professeur d'histoire le calma et il se tut. Après une ou deux minutes de silence, la professeur reprit le cours.

\- Je disais, je sais que ces événements vous ont perturbés, mais il n'y a rien à craindre vraiment. D'après les preuves que des experts ont trouvées, il s'agit forcément d'un vampire pas encore adulte. Donc, il sera facilement capturé. dit-elle, faisant léviter une craie avec sa magie. De plus ce ne sont pas les premiers meurtres qu'il y a eu à Equestria.

La professeur commença à dessiner un poney terrestre avec sa craie bleu.

\- Screwy était une ponette qui travaillait dans l'hôpital de Ponyville. Il y avait eu là-bas plein d'incidents : des disparitions, des débranchements d'appareils qui tenaient chacun un patient en vie et même des poneys tué de sang froid pendant la nuit. Elle a finalement été arrêtée et on lui a découvert des troubles psychologiques et depuis elle est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. expliqua la jument, ayant toute l'attention de ses élèves.

Malgré le fait qu'elle écoutait, Emoshy commençait à somnoler; elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces incidents étant résidente de Ponyville, et un cours sur les meurtriers d'Equestria ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, contrairement à sa camarade de table, Solar, qui avait arrêté de griffonner des dessins de flammes et d'Alicornes dans son cahier d'histoire pour prendre en notes les explications.

Quand à la professeur, elle dessina au tableau un autre poney mais cette fois avec une craie rose.

\- Lethal Sensus était une résidente d'un vieux village. Elle avait tué beaucoup de poneys de sa ville avec des armes diverses et cette r-... commença la licorne avant de se corriger. Et elle a été arrêtée récemment et mise en prison.

Il y eut quelque secondes de silence avant qu'elle commençât à parler des meurtriers enfermés dans le Tartarus.

******************************************************************************************************

Après les cours, Emoshy rentra à Ponyville avec Apple Wolf et Dream.

\- Donc, vous ferez quoi demain après-midi ? Moi je vais aider ma mère à la ferme avant d'aller voir une amie d'enfance. dit Apple Wolf pour casser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

\- Moi je ne vais rien faire de spécial. répondit Emoshy, marchant devant le groupe, la tête baissée.

**\- Mais non, on va bien s'amuser demain, tu verras. dit Shadow avec un clin d'oeil, réussissant à rendre le sourire à la pégase jaune.**

\- Moi je vais à Canterlot pour visiter ma famille, ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vue et ma soeur me manque. dit nonchalamment la licorne avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

\- T'as une soeur ?! demanda Emoshy, tellement surprise qu'elle se retourna brusquement vers Dream.

Celle-ci se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur et essaya vainement d'arranger les choses.

\- Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé avant ? demanda la licorne, faisant mine d'être confuse. Je suis pourtant sûre de vous avoir parlé de ma petite soeur.

\- Et bien, tu t'es trompée ! s'exclama Apple Wolf avec une voix faussement en colère. Tu nous la présentera un jour, ok ?

La réponse de Dream fut coupée par une voix masculine appelant cette dernière et la faisant rougir. Elle ne put pas, malheureusement pour elle, faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Hey Dream, je sais que t'es timide, mais tu pourrais m'attendre.

Le poney n'était autre qu'un terrestre bleu nuit à la crinière noire en pic avec une frange destructurée. Il avait des yeux rose pastel qui ressemblait à des spirales.

\- Désolé Jojo, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas trop quand on nous voit en publique. répondit la licorne rougissant extrêmement.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'être comme tes parents. se moqua gentiment Jojo avant de l'embrasser.

Dream avait viré au rouge suite à cela, car elle n'avait jamais parlé de son petit copain à une de ses amies, étant très secrète quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée.

\- T'as un amoureux ?! demandèrent ces deux amies très surprise.

\- Donc tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi ? C'est pas très jojo. dit le poney terrestre, rendant sa petite amie encore plus rouge que normalement possible. Bon, je te laisse, passe une bonne journée demain avec ta famille.

Et tandis que Jojo s'en allait, Dream restait comme pétrifiée de gêne.

**\- Emo', tu vois que c'est pas grave de leur mentir ou de leur cacher des choses, elles le font aussi. dit Shadow avant que Purity ne prenne la parole.**

**\- Je pense qu'il est temps de se moquer de sa gêne, non ? demanda-t-elle, recevant l'approbation de tous les "amis" d'Emoshy et de cette dernière.**

\- Alors t'es une petite cachotière Dream ? demanda la pégase dans un gloussement.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! répondit la licorne en cachant sa tête, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Désolée de lui donner raison, mais tu aurais pu nous le dire, non ? Il n'y a pas de mal à sortir avec quelqu'un. dit Apple Wolf, ne voulant pas, contrairement à Emoshy, la vexer ou la blesser.

La pégase aurait bien voulu continuer ses moqueries, mais elle habitait du côté opposé à la maison de Dream et Pinkie 'Bot. Elle partit donc, et une fois chez elle, soupa et alla se coucher.

******************************************************************************************************

Les cours du mercredi passèrent très vite et Emoshy sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Elle avait prévenu sa cousine qu'elle passerait chez Scootaloo avant de rentrer.

\- Bonjour madame Scootaloo ! s'exclama la pégase jaune avec un sourire. Je peux vous posez une question ?

\- Autre que celle que tu viens de me demander ? dit Scootaloo avec un sourire narquois. Bien sûr.

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi comme indice pour les meurtres ? demanda Emoshy, surprenant la pégase orange. Je sais que c'est top secret, mais s'il vous plaît !

La pégase orange ne voulait pas trop en parler vu que c'était encore une affaire en cours mais suite à beaucoup d'insistance de la part d'Emoshy elle accepta.

\- Et bien, nous avons trouvé une plume de vampire noir et des mèches de crinière bleu nuit. Malheureusement, la reine des vampires ne veut pas nous aider. lui expliqua Scootaloo tandis qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Avec son aide, on pourrait directement trouver le coupable; mais son refus est catégorique.

\- J'espère que vous arriverez quand même à trouver le coupable. dit Emoshy avec une grande sincérité.

\- Bon, reste pas dehors, allons manger quelques cookies. proposa la policière, recevant un oui en réponse.

Après être restée un moment chez Scootaloo, Emoshy rentra chez elle et alla faire une sieste.  
Plus tard, elle joua de la guitare, fit ses devoirs, mangea et alla dormir.

******************************************************************************************************

Le lendemain, Emoshy se réveilla à quatorze heures à cause d'une insomnie et découvrit que les cours avait heureusement été annulés, ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Après avoir mangé, elle aida sa cousine à ranger la maison car plus tard, son cousin Zephyr passerait les voir. Deux heures et demi plus tard, tout était propre et rangé et tous les animaux étaient nourris.

\- Fluttershy, vu que Zephyr vient dans une heure et quart, ça te dérange que j'aille dehors me renseigner sur la raison de l'annulation des cours aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

\- Si tu me promets que tu rentreras à l'heure, tu peux y aller. accepta Fluttershy sur un ton maternelle. Et prend une écharpe pour ne pas attrapper froid.

Emoshy sortit donc, prenant une écharpe avec elle pour ne pas inquiéter sa cousine.

Étrangement, personne n'était dehors, malgré toute une heure de recherche dans la ville, elle ne rencontra pas un poney.

Épuisée, elle suivit le conseil de Shadow et alla au parc ; là-bas elle vit au loin Dream et les autres en pleine conversation.

\- Ces connards de vampire ne peuvent pas rester dans leur monde à faire leur merde ? demanda Apple Wolf, en colère.

\- Et tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir à nous aussi ?! répliqua Dream, elle aussi furieuse.

\- Euh... Que se passe-t-il les ponettes ? demanda Emoshy en s'approchant du groupe.

\- Le vampire a encore frappé mais cette fois à Cloudsdale ! s'exclama Star Dust, d'un ton enragé.

Emoshy et ses "amis" furent très surpris et un peu effrayés. Après un silence, quatre des cinq ponettes continuèrent d'insulter les vampires de tous les noms sans aucune distinction ; utilisant les pires choses pour définir quiconque qui faisait parti de cette race, qu'il eût fait quelque chose ou pas.

\- Pourquoi insulter tout les vampires si un seul a causé cela ? demanda la pégase jaune.

Toutes les ponettes, excepté Pinkie 'Bot, la regarda d'un très mauvais oeil et lui dit qu'elle devait arrêter de défendre les vampires.

La pégase refusa une nouvelle fois car elle ne supportait pas que tous les vampires fussent mal vus juste à cause de leur reine Nightmare Moon et de ce vampire noir assassin. Mais peu importe ses arguments, les ponettes en face d'elle refusaient de voir les choses à sa façon.

\- ...Vous voulez dire que peu importe de quel vampire il s'agit, que vous le connaissez ou pas, vous le détesterez et lui voudrez du mal ? demanda la pégase jaune, tête basse pour essayer de ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Dream, Apple Wolf, Rubis et Stardust en choeur.

Emoshy s'envola rapidement et rentra chez elle, n'en pouvant plus, des larmes de souffrance coulant à flot sur ses joues. Elle volait tellement vite qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

**\- Emo', ce manque de maturité me fait autant de mal que toi, mais tu dois te calmer. dis Glow, voyant la colère de la pégase.**

Emoshy voulait se calmer, mais elle ne pouvait pas; elle était simplement enragée suite à cette conversation, face à ces préjugés injustes contre les vampires et voulait plus que tout se venger de ces ponettes pour l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement ainsi que pour toutes les moqueries et insultes ; mais ne le faisait pas parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois lancée, elle serait capable de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas arranger.

**\- Emoshy, je sais que tu veux te venger là, maintenant, tout de suite. lança Shadow, la regardant d'un regard énigmatique. Si tu me laisses faire, je peux m'en charger pour toi.**

La pégase jaune était surprise, et ses autres "amis" aussi. Shadow était certes apparue suite au désir de vengeance d'Emoshy, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que Shadow lui aidât dans cette folie ; ils pensaient tous qu'elle était venue pour aider Emoshy à contenir sa colère et à pardonner.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... dit la pégase n'étant pas tout à fait convaincue que ce fût vraiment un choix sensé.

**\- Écoute Emo', parfois on a pas d'autres choix que ça... murmura Shadow en détournant les yeux** **.**

Un silence suivi, mais Shadow ne le laissa pas s'installer; elle continua son point d'une voix plus fort et sûre d'elle.

**\- Fais-moi confiance, elles le mérite après t’avoir autant rabaissée. dit doucement Shadow d'un ton extrêmement persuasif, réussissant à avoir l'accord de la pégase. Laisse-moi t'aider à faire régner la justice.**

Emoshy se dirigea donc à nouveau au parc cette fois éclairé par les rayons lunaires; toutes les ponettes étaient encore là mise à part Dream. Ce détail l'importait peu et elle s'approcha, ne sortant néanmoins pas de l'ombre des arbres.

Elle sentit une douleur s'emparer de ses ailes et de ses oreilles mais l'ignora, en ayant l'habitude et ne voulant pas qu'on la remarque. Quand elle trouva le moment opportun, elle suivit les ordres de Shadow.

\- Les amies... Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle, faisant sursauter les ponettes qui ne s'attendaient pas à entendre sa voix.

\- Emo', tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'exclama Apple Wolf, ennuyée du comportement de la pégase jaune. Les vampires méritent qu'on les traitent comme les monstres qu'ils sont !

**\- Ne lui laisse qu'une seule et unique chance. conseilla Shadow tandis que les autres "amis" d'Emoshy ne réagissaient étrangement pas.**

\- A.W, tu veux dire que peu importe si un vampire serait aussi gentil qu'un ange, tu le détesterais et voudrais sa mort ? demanda Emoshy, voulant entendre un non par dessus tout mais sachant que malgré tout elle recevrait un oui en réponse.

Apple Wolf fixa la cachette de la pégase jaune tandis que cette dernière la regardant aussi avec un regard insistant. Les quelques secondes avant la réponse semblaient durer des siècles aux yeux d'Emoshy. Elle put même voir le vent soulever quelques mèches des crinières des ponettes en face d'elle.

La réponse d'Apple Wolf fut évidemment un non, et même si elle s'y attendait, cela remplit la pégase jaune d'une rage sans nom.

**\- Il est enfin temps de s'amuser ! s'exclama Shadow d'un ton sadique. Vas-y Emo', elle l'a bien cherché !**

La pégase était prête, elle aurait sa vengeance; Apple Wolf avait eu la chance de changer d'avis mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, à présent l'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné et elle comptait bien en profiter.

\- Mauvaise réponse Apple Wolf ! lança Emoshy avant de rire de façon sinistre, se dévoilant hors des ténèbres nocturnes.


	7. La créature ténébreuse.

\- ...Vous voulez dire que peu importe de quel vampire il s'agit, que vous le connaissez ou pas, vous le détesterez et lui voudrez du mal ? demanda la pégase jaune, tête basse pour essayer de ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Dream, Apple Wolf, Rubis et Stardust en chœur, montrant tout le dégoût qu'elles avaient envers ces créatures nocturnes.

Et alors qu'Emoshy s'enfuit en volant, n'en pouvant plus de toute cette haine insensée envers les vampires, Pinkie 'Bot se retourna vers ses amies, extrêmement en colère de leur acte puéril.

\- Êtes-vous réellement sérieuses, vous avez bien remarqué que c'est un sujet extrêmement sensible pour elle et vous continuez d'en parler de cette manière ?! réprimanda la ponette robotique avec un air sévère. Dream, vu que tu es une de celles qui ont dit le plus de mal et que tu as de la magie, téléporte-toi et va voir si elle va bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Même si elle détestait recevoir des ordres, la licorne avait compris qu'elle était dans l'erreur et accepta d'aller s'excuser pour que son amie allât mieux.

Pinkie 'Bot leur avait toujours dit d'éviter le sujet et faisait tout pour qu'il ne se passât rien de mal, donnant l'impression que cette histoire finirait mal, mais malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas plaisanter, aucune de ses amies n'avait prit ses avertissements au sérieux.

La téléportation de Dream fut rapide et elle se trouva devant la maison d'Emoshy. Quand elle toqua, Fluttershy lui ouvrit avec une mine dépitée.

\- Mme Fluttershy, est-ce que votre cousine est rentrée ? demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas que quelque chose arrivât à son amie. Quand elle est partie du parc elle était assez contrariée, et j'aimerai savoir si elle va mieux maintenant.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la pégase jaune, encore plus inquiète qu'avant la visite de la licorne. Mais sa plus grande peur est de rester dehors pendant la nuit !

Fluttershy alla vérifier qu'Emoshy n'était pas entrée dans sa chambre par la fenêtre tandis que Dream se permit d'entrer, rencontrant Zephyr. Elle ne fit pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, la peur pour son amie devenant de plus en plus forte.

\- Ma soeur t'as laissé entrée alors qu'un VIP comme moi est venue la visiter ? lui demanda le frère de Fluttershy avec une pose dramatique, faussement offensé. C'est assez vexant tu sais.

\- Veuillez m'excuser M. Zephyr mais je m'inquiète pour votre cousine, elle s'est enfuie alors qu'elle ne sort jamais la nuit. expliqua Dream avec une mine sérieuse.

\- Euh... Ma cousine ? demanda le pégase vert avec une incompréhension déconcertante.

\- Oui, votre cousine Emoshy. dit-elle tandis que Fluttershy descendait l'escalier menant à l'étage. Vous n'avez quand même oublié pas son existence, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand la pégase entendit la question de Dream, elle était sûre que son frère allait répondre quelque chose de stupide et d'irréparable mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réagir.

\- Mais bien sûr que je me souviens de ma cousine Emoshy ! s'exclama Zephyr avec un sourire un peu forcé. C'est pas si bizarre qu'elle soit sortie la nuit, elle est un type de ponette solitaire. En plus puis elle n'a pas si peur de sortir le soir que ça. Et après tout c'est normale qu'elle fait ça, elle est une vampire orpheline après tout.

Shining Dream resta bouche-bée face à cette information. Elle avait plein de questions en tête mais une réponse à sa première question la frappa de plein fouet : Si Emoshy n'était pas revenue, c'était peut-être qu'après avoir reçu tous ces reproches, elle voulait se venger ! Elle sentit sa peur tripler ainsi que le poids des remords ramper dans son dos.

Elle remercia Zephyr et se téléporta dans le parc pour retrouver trois de ses amies complètement apeurées.

******************************************************************************************************

Emoshy sortit des ténèbres nocturnes. Le jaune de son pelage était plus foncé et sa crinière aussi. Ces pupilles étaient rouges et en forme d'amande. Tandis qu'un liquide noir et gluant sortait des ses yeux, deux canines sortait de sa bouche. Sa cutie mark, en forme de coeur, habituellement verte et mauve était noire et lilas.

A peine sortie des ombres, Emoshy se lança sur Apple Wolf qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir; la vampire put goûter pour la première fois du sang frais ne venant pas d'animaux de la forêt.

C'était un goût aigre-doux; la douceur était probablement de la partie loup de son sang et l'amère de sa partie de poney, pensait Emoshy.

La ponette louve reçut la morsure puissance, mais néanmoins pas mortelle, de la créature nocturne et se protégea en la griffant. Emoshy retira alors ses crocs de la ponette, prenant avec elle des morceaux de fourrure et de chair.

Les autres ponettes s'éloignèrent, terrifiées par la créature qu'était devenue leur amie et par le combat auquel elles assistaient. Elles voulaient aider Apple Wolf, mais ne voulaient pas risquer d'aggraver les choses.

Après quelques minutes presque interminables, la vampire sembla s'éloigner, ayant "suffisamment" amoché la ponette louve et étant elle même blessée. Apple Wolf, soulagée, pris le risque de baisser sa garde pour reprendre son souffle. Mais la créature nocturne se figea brusquement dans son geste, semblant être sur le point de s'évanouir, et ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, ses pupilles n'étaient plus rouges, mais une sorte de magie de couleur noire sortait de l'arrière de ses yeux aux iris à présent d'un violet rosé et un sourire malin éclairait son visage sombre.

Elle attaqua sans laisser de temps de réaction à sa pauvre victime, plantant ses crocs profondément dans la tête de la louve jusqu'à son cerveau. La ponette louve se figea et du sang coula de sa bouche. La vampire sembla murmurer quelque chose avant de reculer violemment, arrachant beaucoup de chair à la ponette sanglante qui s'écroula.

Elle rencontra le regard choqué de Dream, la deuxième ponette à avoir fait souffrir Emoshy par ses propos. La créature nocturne décida néanmoins de la laisser vivre pour l'instant et profita de la terreur générale pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Après la panique et l'horreur passés, Stardust alla voir le cadavre de leur amie de plus près, les larmes au yeux.

Dream et Rubis allèrent rassurer Pinkie 'Bot qui, même après le choc passé, était toute tremblante et avait son disque dur qui faisait un bruit puissant.

\- S-son heure n'était p-pas arrivée, e-elle n'était pas censée m-mourir ! répétait-elle dans un murmure, avec une grande tristesse.

Stardust rejoignit ses amies pour confirmer ce qu'elles savaient déjà toutes mais qu'elles ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, Apple Wolf avait rendu son dernier souffle.

\- ...Dream, va avec Pinkie 'Bot voir les gardes pour prévenir du meurtre; ce n'est pas parce que c'est notre amie qu'on ne doit pas réagir. lança la pégase rose après un silence pesant. Moi et Rubis allons ramener ce qu'il reste d'Apple Wolf à sa famille.

La licorne acquiesça et commença à partir avec la ponette robot tandis que la pégase et Rubis utilisèrent leurs compétences pour porter le cadavre de la ponette louve.

******************************************************************************************************

Une fois arrivées là-bas, les deux ponettes toquèrent, néanmoins Rubis se recula, n'ayant pas le courage d'annoncer la mort d'Apple Wolf à sa famille.

Après avoir entendu toqué, Applejack se précipita à la porte, espérant que sa fille était enfin rentrée. La ponette adorait sa fille plus que tout et était vraiment une mère poule avec elle, si bien qu'elle était restée éveillée malgré la nuit.

\- Oui, il y a un problème Stardust ? demanda Applejack en voyant une des amies de sa fille.

\- M-madame Apple, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... dit la pégase rose d'un ton incertain.

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la terrestre, commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Euh... Nous étiez avec votre fille dans le parc quand... Un vampire est venu et a attaqué... Et m-malgré tous ses efforts, Apple Wolf n'a pas pu l'arrêter et... essaya d'expliquer Stardust pour éviter de déclencher une crise cardiaque à Applejack. ...Et elle est morte.

La terrestre orange regarda fixement la pégase avec un air incrédule et choqué. Mais elle se mit soudain à éclater de rire.

\- J't'ai fait trotter p'tite ! Ta blague ne fonctionne plus, Apple Wolf me l'a déjà faite. dit Applejack, ne croyant pas à la véracité de l'information de la pégase rose.

\- M-mais je suis sérieuse ! s'exclama Stardust, avec un air sincère.

\- Prouve-le moi alors. lança la mère d'Apple Wolf, pas trop convaincue.

Stardust pointa du sabot Rubis, car elle était encore à côté du corps, et Applejack se précipita entre la licorne et le cadavre, totalement horrifiée.

La ponette terrestre, les larmes aux yeux, secouait le corps meurtri de sa fille, espérant, même si c'était impossible, que la ponette se réveillerait.

Elle serra contre elle sa petite pousse, malheureusement fanée pour toujours, qui ne pourrait plus devenir un pommier empli de fruits, et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Stardust et Rubis regardèrent cette scène, encore une fois impuissantes, en espérant qu'Applejack serait capable de s'en remettre.

\- Q-qui lui a f-fait ça ? demanda finalement Applejack, reposant sa fille pour pouvoir sécher ses larmes.

\- Une vampire, madame Apple... soufla Rubis en baissant la tête. Mais Shining Dream et Pinkie 'Bot sont déjà allées prévenir des gardes, elle devrait pas tarder à être arrêtée.

Voulant essayer de la consoler, les deux amies aidèrent la terrestre orange à amener sa petite fleur meurtrie dans le salon. Applejack appela sa famille restante et ils accomplirent tous ensemble le rituel des morts : elles s'enduirent des cendres de la cheminée et se promirent de ne plus manger jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Stardust et Rubis dirent au revoir à Applejack, espérant que tout ira bien pour elle et sa famille, et rentrèrent chez elles.

******************************************************************************************************

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que les gardes ont dit ? demanda 'Bot à Dream une fois qu'elle soit sortie du château de Canterlot.

\- Après toute l'explication sur Emoshy, ils ont dit qu'ils vont tout faire pour la retrouver. répondit la licorne après un soupir. Ils vont envoyer des gardes de l'empire de Cristal dans les environs pour aller plus vite. Bon, rentrons.

\- Uhm... En rentrant, on pourra éviter le treizième quartier de Canterlot ? proposa la ponette robot, assez inquiète.

\- Euh... Ok, si tu veux. accepta Shining Dream malgré son incompréhension envers la peur de son amie. Mais rappelle-toi, à cause de mon "problème" je vais temporairement à Everfree.

La ponette robot acquiesça et les deux amies partirent en direction de la gare, sans entendre le léger rire malveillant derrière elles.

\- Décidément, la chance est de mon côté depuis ce petit "accident". dit la vampire en gloussant. Bientôt j'aurai ma vengeance, ma chère amie; il ne reste plus que cette jument sur mon chemin.


	8. Un jugement inachevé.

Emoshy se réveilla sur un sol de pierres froides avec une migraine.

\- Où suis-je, suis-je vivante ? se demanda-t-elle, les pensées brumeuses. Je pense, donc je suis en vie... N'est-ce pas ?

La pégase vampire battit légèrement des ailes pour voir si elle pouvait bouger. Elle y sentit des plumes, ce qui la rassura : elle était de retour sous sa forme de ponette.

Après quelques efforts, Emoshy réussit à se lever et regarda l'endroit inconnu dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il y avait beaucoup de chauves-souris au plafond. Le sol était de pierre et les murs aussi, ils étaient fissurés et il y avait des ronces. Par les fenêtres, la lueur de l'aube permettait à la pégase vampire de voir chaque détail de cet endroit inconnu.

Bien que la sortie se trouvait derrière elle, la jument décida d'aller du côté inverse, intriguée par ce lieu.

Avec sa petite douleur toujours présente, elle n'avançait que d'un trot modéré, ce qui lui laissait le temps de voir les petits détails insignifiants, comme la chauve-souris violette sur le plafond ou la scelle violette et jaune posée dans un coin.

Mais elle finit par regarder face à elle et vit quelque chose de, contrairement à la scelle ou la chauve-souris, extrêmement rare; une Alicorne à la crinière éthérée.

Cette dernière avait le pelage gris bleuté, les yeux rouges et la crinière céleste comme celle de la princesse Luna mais en plus foncé. Sa marque de beauté représentait un croissant de lune argenté avec un petit coeur rose.

La majestueuse jument, qui jusque là était assise à regarder dans le vide, se leva précipitamment avec une expression de colère évidente sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! demanda-t-elle à l'intention d'Emoshy. Tu veux tuer une ponette de plus ?!

La pégase vampire ne comprit pas totalement le sens de ces paroles, toute son attention étant consacrée à essayer de reconnaître la voix familière de l'Alicorne.

\- Qui êtes vous, et de quoi parlez vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix incertaine.

\- ...Je me nomme Hope Light. dit l'Alicorne après un soupir d'exaspération. Et inutile de prétendre que tu n'es pas coupable, nous avons vu ce que tu as fait.

**\- Emo', il s'est passé quoi depuis la proposition de vengeance de Shadow ? demandèrent les cinq "amis" d'Emoshy, emplissant la pégase vampire d'incompréhension.**

La question ravit des souvenirs brumeux à Emoshy ; elle se rappela de son combat avec Apple Wolf et surtout, se remémora la mort de cette dernière.

\- ...J-j'ai tué Apple Wolf ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie par cette prise de conscience.

\- Tu n'es pas contente de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda l'Alicorne avec colère. Tout ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu es un monstre.

Les derniers mots de l'Alicorne eurent un effet de choc sur la pégase vampire qui, les larmes aux yeux, se compara soudainement au vampire malveillant de ses anciennes hallucinations.

Tandis qu'Emoshy essayait de bégayer quelque chose malgré les perles salées roulant sur ses joues, Hope Light la dévisagea avec incompréhension.

L'Alicorne ne comprenait pas la réaction de la pégase vampire ; le regard qu'Emoshy lui avait lancé après avoir tué Apple Wolf montrait clairement de la malice et n'avait pas une once de remord... Alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle maintenant ?

\- Euh... Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ? demanda Hope Light, confuse, en s'approchant d'elle.

Emoshy ne répondit pas, principalement car ses pleurs la rendait incapable de parler clairement, mais aussi car elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas ; comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même .

Elle regarda alors attentivement ses "amis" un à un et comprit : Shadow n'était plus là. Elle demanda discrètement de son regard si elle était partie comme l'avait fait ses autres "amis" à la soirée pyjama.

**\- On ne sait pas Emo', pendant ton combat avec Apple Wolf tout a commencé à devenir flou... lui répondit Glow d'un ton désolé tandis que les autres hochaient doucement la tête. Nous nous sommes réveillés en même temps que toi, et Shadow n'était pas avec nous.**

La pégase vampire n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car la voix d'une de ses amies la ramena à la réalité.

Sa vision était flou, mais elle arrivait à distinguer les traits de Dream.

\- Emoshy, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux d'un rose rougé emplis d'incompréhension. Tu... Tu regrettes d'être passée à l'acte ?

Aucune réponse ne put être donnée, car une certaine ponette robot rejoignit les deux juments.

\- Emoshy, Dream ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la pégase vampire et de l'Alicorne. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toutes les deux ?

\- 'Bot, tu sais très bien ce que je fais ici, je te l'ai dit. répondit Hope Light, avant de regarder son ancienne interlocutrice avec un regard noir. Quant à elle, elle s'est enfin rendue compte de la gravité de ses actions.

Emoshy baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, sentant ses péchés ramper dans son dos. Elle se fit toute petite et pleura le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle sentit d'un seul coup quelque chose de froid recouverte de fausse fourrure dans son dos qui l'attirait dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Oh, pauvre petite Emo'. souffla Pinkie 'Bot en caressant doucement la crinière de son amie, essayant de la réconforter.

\- Comment fais-tu pour vouloir la consoler ?! Elle a tué notre amie !

\- Tu n'as pas tout vu. répondit simplement la ponette robot. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

\- ...Et il c'est passé quoi dans ce cas ? demanda l'Alicorne avec confusion et une petite lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

Emoshy regarda également la ponette robotique, toujours confuse de la situation. De quoi parlait 'Bot et comment saurait-elle quelque chose qu'elle-même ne savait pas ?

\- J'ai demandé à Solar d'aller chercher la seule information qu'il me manque pour tout comprendre, et elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir. répondit-elle simplement. Elle s'y connait mieux que moi à ce sujet.

Emoshy regarda son amie avec surprise et incompréhension, miroir parfait de l'expression de Hope Light. Solar, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette histoire et à quel sujet s'y connaissait-elle ?

Il y eut quelques minutes d'attente, mais bientôt la licorne à la crinière de feu se téléporta vers les trois ponettes.

\- Apple Wolf m'a dit ce qu'Emoshy lui a dit après la morsure... commença Solar Ignis avant de faire léviter un papier devant la ponette robot. Mais c'est du binaire.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les trois ponettes à l'unisson.

\- Mais je ne connais pas le binaire ! ajouta Emoshy, faisant soupirer la licorne de feu de soulagement.

\- Justement ! s'exclama Solar avant de se retourner vers la ponette robot. Tu peux nous traduire ce que ça dit ?

\- Euh... Ça fait longtemps, je ne pense pas que je sais encore le traduire... souffla Pinkie 'Bot en baissant les yeux. Mais, si on va à l'empire de Cristal, on pourra demander à ma sœur.

\- Attendez une minute. dit l'Alicorne tandis qu'elle attrapait sa selle avec sa magie.

Elle utilisa sa magie pour faire disparaître ses ailes, rendre sa crinière lisse et argentée ainsi que cacher sa cutie mark grâce à sa selle violette.

\- J'aimerais éviter que d'autres poneys découvrent mon existence. expliqua-t-elle simplement.

La licorne de feu et "Dream" utilisèrent donc leur magie pour téléporter tout le groupe à l'empire.

Une fois là-bas, elles se dirigèrent jusqu'au magnifique et scintillant palais de cristaux. Elles virent au loin la princesse Flurry Heart et, avec elle, une ponette robotique.

Probablement à cause d'une fréquence envoyée par Pinkie 'Bot, sa soeur vint à la rencontre des quatre ponettes. La princesse les regarda de ses yeux violets brillants mais ne s'approcha pas.

La ponette robotique était d'un violet bleuté, à la crinière violet rosé et aux yeux vairons bleu et rose.

\- Cake ! s'exclama 'Bot avec un air désespéré dans sa voix robotique. On a besoin de ton aide pour décoder quelque chose !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon vrai prénom, grande sœur. souffla sa soeur avec un air las. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement envoyé les données binaires ?

\- Parce que ça a peut-être un rapport avec **elle** , Liba. répondit Solar avec un air sérieux. Elle connaissait le binaire, n'est-ce pas ?

La ponette robotique ne répondit rien, sûrement sous le choc de ce qu'elle, sa soeur et Solar savaient.

Emoshy les regarda parler, confuse. De quoi parlaient-elles ? Était-elle donc la seule à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait alors que cela la concerne ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait attention à elle alors qu'elle avait tué un poney ?

\- Donc, tu peux nous aider Liba ? demanda Pinkie 'Bot avec un air suppliant.

La ponette robotique hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et demanda ce qu'elle devait décoder. Elle reçut le papier et commença à le lire.

\- 0100001100100110001000110011000000110011001110010011101101100101011100110111010000100000011011010110111101101001001000000100001101101000011000010111001001101001011100110110110101100001001000000100001101101111011100100010111000101110001011100010000001001111011101010010000001110000011011000111010101110100001001100110111101100011011010010111001001100011001110110111010000100000010100110110100001100001011001000110111101110111001000000110010000100110011001010110000101100011011101010111010001100101001110110111001101101111011100100110110101100001011010010111001100101110001000000011110100101001. murmura Liba, son expression devenant petit à petit encore plus grave.


End file.
